Matters of the heart
by HoplessAndWandering
Summary: Why does it have to be a heart anyways?" the boy whined holding his chin with the palm of his hand. "Because that's how some people express their love." "By giving their hearts?" "Metaphorically." he informed the pale looking child. "I don't understand, why would I give my heart to someone, but not really give it to them?" three unrelated short stories as a Valentine entry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one; Matters of the heart

* * *

A/N; a non-related three shots for Valentine!  
first chapter is uploaded tonight while the other two would be up by tomorrow evening at most.

as always I couldn't let a Valentine special story sneak past without giving you guys something. i hope you all a happy Valentine, go out,have fun,eat lots of chocolate and knock yourselves out.

Ps. i would really appreciate it if you guys took a minute out of your time to leave me a short review, give me ideas or criticize me, trust me; they all mean the world to me. ;)

read&enjoy

* * *

"That's not a heart Harry, that's a circle." the long haired man protested, flicking his wand to erase his son's so called heart.

The small boy pouted, dropping his pencil in frustration.

"Well, it's definitely bigger than a heart!" he pointed out childishly, rubbing his chin and smacking his elbow on the kitchen table with a wince.

Severus rolled his eyes at the five year's old antics and pinched the bridge of his nose. They had been going on with this argument longer than it was certainly necessary, and if the potion master was being completely honest, he couldn't care less if Harry could really draw a heart or not, not even for his day care teacher.

"The largeness is not the point here Harry, drawing her a heart shows that you love her and appreciate her hard work to educate brats like you." the man drawled out dryly, trying to hand the red pencil back to his son.

Harry scowled, grabbing the red pencil viciously. "I can't draw a heart Daddy."

"Why not?"

"I don't like Miranda, or Susan, or even Mike and Mrs. Pallete said I had to make a card for everyone."

Severus frowned at the child's logic and tried to contain his own dry humor in order to seem like a responsible parent. Because let's be honest, no parent cares about their children's snotty, bratty classmates, and Severus could care less if Mike or Susan got a Valentine card from his son.

"Then don't make cards for them, or tell Mrs. Pallete the truth." he supplied the boy, eyeing his glittered over table with something akin to disgust and helplessness. If there was one thing Harry had liked more than drawing, it was dumping them with glitter. Hot pink ones at that.

"I can't! Everyone is supposed to do it Daddy, besides, that's not even the problem." the boy sulked and Severus sighed.

"Then what is?" he asked, trying to be as patient as possible.

"I can't draw a heart!"

"Well why don't you let me draw them for you?!" the man asked but the five year old shook his head solemnly.

"Then the others wouldn't be my Valentine! They would be yours! What's wrong with circles anyways? If it's pink then it's fine, right?"

Severus honestly couldn't imagine what was so mind wrecking about drawing a heart, it was one of the easiest shapes for a child his age, there was nothing simpler than a heart, we'll except for a circle that is. That was besides the point, because the potion master knew for a fact that his son /could/ draw one... That's what was irritating him.

"Well let's draw one and see where you're going wrong." he finally told the boy, glancing over at his watch to survey the time. Half past six, they had a little while before his son started to get cranky, and an hour before Severus' appointment with the headmaster. He just hoped Harry's project would be over before then.  
Harry picked up his pencil and crouched over his parchment, his shoulders hunched possessive over his drawing as his tongue stuck out in concentration, determined to draw a flawless heart.

He rashly drew several lines and sharply connected them to each other with his flat red pencil, his lines angry, rushed... Severus could quite imagine why the boy was frustrated.

"There." his son finally said, dropping his pen on the table and flopping back in his chair, he gestured at the parchment with an angry glare.

"I can't draw them!"

"I see nothing wrong with those Harry." Aside from being viciously violent,drawn without much care, and being a little crooked, the heart was actually fine.

"They're wrong! They're all curved and uneven! I can't make them be like the other!"

"That's how you draw a heart son, of course it ought to be a little bit crooked... You're only five years old." as if trying to convince the boy, the man reaches for the paper and draws a quick, small heart, he then slid the parchment under the boy's nose, proving his point.

"See? My heart is not perfect, and neither is yours."

"You did that on purpose!" Harry accused him, sulking. Severus frowns and compares the two hearts and Harry's circles, which, unlike the hearts, are uncannily straight and drawn without a hitch, not the questions is /how/ did Harry drew those so flawlessly, yet failed to draw a simple heart.

"Is there any way for you to allow me to print out the hearts or transfigure the shape by magic?"

"That would be cheating." the boy stated adamantly and Severus sighed.  
"What about duplicating the best so you wouldn't have to draw so many of them?"

"Why does it have to be a heart anyways?" the boy whined, holding his chin with the palm of his hand.

"Because that's how some people express their love." Severus explained patiently.

"By giving their hearts?" Harry traced his chest in fright and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Metaphorically." he informed the pale looking child and drew his wand.

"I don't understand, why would I give my heart to someone, but not really? It doesn't count if I trick them into believing that I gave them my heart... When I still have it."

"It doesn't quite work like that, Harry." the potion master said.

"Then how does it work? Why can't it be a circle if it's not really a heart?"

"Er... That's just the way things are Harry... The stories we were told as children." Harry's eyes lighten up immediately and a small grin replaces his petulant expression.

"What stories?! Please tell Daddy! I wanna hear!" suddenly realizing what he had gotten himself to, Severus shook his head, knowing that now, his son wouldn't stop badgering the man until he got what he wanted.

So much for being quick and sufficient, he rolled his eyes at himself.

"They're really long and some of them are too boring for you... What about you make your cards now and I will tell one of them later?" he reasoned, taking another glance at his watch, and then another back to Harry, whom had been trying to climb down from his seat.

"I want to know now! Come on Daddy, you can tell me before I take a nap! I promise I'll make the cards later." the boy grabbed him by the hand and started pulling the man to his feet. Severus complied hesitantly, not quite sure if he could manage to put the boy to sleep and still make sure he had his Valentine cards by the next day.

"First, change into your pajamas and make sure to wash your face, I don't want any glitter on your bed." he reminded the boy as the small child ran ahead into his room.

"But they're sparkly!" Harry shouted from the other room and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Harry, wash the glitter off." he ordered firmly and flicked his wrist, successfully vanishing the mess from their table, he pocketed his wand and resumed his stride to his son's room.

After another five minutes, when he had sent Harry away to wash the glitter off his face ( "yes your ears still count as your face Harry."), the young father and son settled on the bed, with Harry snuggling deep under his covers and Severus awkwardly settling his lanky legs on the child's bed.

Still, his legs were hung in the air from the knees down and the man had to grit his teeth from the ridiculous sight they must have made.  
"So tell me now Daddy, and do the funny voices again... I like it when you do that." by ' funny voices' the boy probably meant the man imitating the character's voice while reading, much to Severus's shame and horror this was often done unconsciously and not by his own choice, even now that Harry was older, the man couldn't stop the act unless he was reminded by a third party.

"Alright then... A long time ago, in a far far land next to a sea, was a kingdom. The castle was ground, and set on the highest mountain..."

"In the castle, twelve brothers and sisters lived and ruled the fair Kingdom to the best of their abilities, one day, the most beautiful goddess of the twelve found that another princess that ruled under her domain in one of the outer parts of the land had been declared the fairest and the most beautiful of all ... Eventually she got jealous... The goddess was always used to being the jealous, and wasn't keen on sharing her title..."

"What did she do then?" Harry asked excitedly.

Severus pursed his lips. "She asked her son ' Eros' to make the princess fall in love with the ugliest creature on the land, to shoot her with an arrow and to make her fall in love with someone she didn't like, and Eros, who saw no other choice tried to follow through with her orders."

Harry gasped. "What happened next?" he asked breathlessly, only with a dramatic stance that a five year old could manage.  
"Well, when Eros went to the princess, instead of shooting her with his arrow he accidentally scratched himself with his cursed weapon, and so he fell in love with the first thing he saw, he fell in love with her."Harry gasped softly as a pink string flowed in the air from his Daddy's wand and intertwined with the red one, forming a heart.

Daddy continued. "He said; ' I have never seen something as beautiful and as breathtaking as you, I will love you with all my heart, we will never be apart, not even when we spar, for, I will give you all my heart, will you marry me? ' " the heart shone in the dark and Harry giggled.

" So, he and the princess got married to each other, while Eros lied to his mother, he then told the princess that she could never see his face and they could only meet when it was dark."

"But why? Didn't Mr. Eros like the princess? He couldn't see her face of it was all dark and gloomy!"

How many times did Lily and Severus meet up in the dark hallways of the dungeons? Those last few years were insanely hard on them, with the threat of the dark Lord and their final exams coming up, Lily and Severus barely got any time to meet except under the long cradled shadows of the night.

"Well, Eros didn't want his mother to find out that he liked the pretty princess."

The dark Lord would have brutalized her, tortured her, and there would have been nothing left... Lily and Severus fought so hard for a future neither got to experience. But they always found a way.

"...So they had to be really sneaky... Anyways, Eros and the princess..."

"What's her name?" Harry interrupted groggily.

"Her name's psyche, Harry."

Severus nodded his head."Alright, Eros and Psyche, lived happily, with the two of them only meeting at night and Eros lying to the goddess of beauty as time went on. That was until Psyche's two jealous sisters convinced her to betray Eros' trust, and to reveal her husband's face in the light..." the wand lit up again, and this time the heart burst into ribbons, making Harry gasp and Severus to continue.

"Psyche listened to them, thinking that maybe Eros was ashamed of his face and was scared that Psyche would leave him if she found out what he really looked like."

Severus was idly reminded of the night Lily found out he was marked, she didn't know he was for Dumbledore yet, and had only done this out of desperation... And for some reason, Severus didn't want her to.

Maybe that was why, unlike Eros and Psyche, their relationship never worked in the end. They never climbed over the betrayal like the ones in the story did... That was what made this story very heartbreaking for Severus in the first place.

Harry was the one thing he could have had either way, even though he never got Lily.

"Was Eros really ugly?" Harry wondered out loud, seemingly lost in the story. Severus chuckled.

"No, son, he was the son of the goddess of beauty. He was very beautiful indeed."

And he knew from experience, Lily was a very beautiful woman, so rare within her peers both in beauty and passion, it was only natural for Harry to grow into a handsome man as well. He was very lucky to have Lily as his mother.

And as the potion master grudgingly admitted... James Potter as his father.

"Then why did Psyche listen to her sisters?" Harry asked innocently.

"Because she was curious to know the unknown, and that's not always good Harry. Anyways... When Psyche found out who Eros truly was, Eros ran away, wounded and breaking his wing, and Psyche was left all alone... She wandered out of the city, into the woods, looking for Eros, but she couldn't find him no matter how hard she looked."

"What did she do next Daddy? Did she find Eros?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. How long did it take for Lily to find him? How long did it took for him in return to reach back to her and apologize? Did it even matter in the end? She still had James by then. And he had no one.

"We'll get to that." he waved Harry off and heaved a sigh, hurrying to get on with the story and wave off his own thoughts. "Sometime later, Psyche went to the goddess out of desperation, and asked for her help..."

" The goddess said ' Well Well, here's the angel, finally showing, proving to us, how the mighty have fallen! If you want to find your love, you will have to sort out these mush, mixed wheat, barley, poppyseed, chickpeas, and beans, before dawn. And we all know that a mere mortal like you can't possibly even think, herself a fit, as glorious as me.' "

Severus waved his wrist, conjuring a blinding green light in the middle of the bed, and sorted it into a pulsing ball, threatening to take over the pink string of the heart.

"She leaves then, knowing that the mortal, wouldn't be able to sort out those pile by morning even if she had help. But she was wrong, a kind ant took pity on psyche and he and his friends helped psyche sort out the piles by dawn... The goddess was furious when she sees that psyche had succeeded and assigns her to another task." the green light grew dimmer. The pink string shone lighter.

"The goddess was so evil!" his son exclaimed and Severus smiled slyly.

"Hmm. I think she was just jealous... People do bad things when they're jealous Harry."

"She assigned psyche to fetch the golden wool for her, which is collected from a very violent sheep that was also known as the sun..."

"Can we name our puppy ' sunshine'? When we got one, I mean?" Harry interrupted out of nowhere, yawning widely.  
"Yes Harry, he could be sunshine." he assured the boy and moved on with the tale.

"...Psyche who's losing her hope, trudged her way to the sheep, but was saved again by a nymph ( they're sort of like merepeople, Harry.) she tells her how to retrieve the wool, and she returns to the goddess, golden wool in hand." he flicked his wand, drawing a golden, sparkling circle with the tip of his wand, and conjoining it with the small green light.

His child struggled to keep his drooping eyes open, and snuggled further in Severus' torso and his blanket. Severus tightened his hold around the boy, no longer caring about the time or his appointment with the headmaster anymore.

"Psyche_iiee is really smart Daddy." Harry mumbled happily and Severus smirked.

"It's psyche, Harry. It's like 'si' in sight and 'ke' in like."  
"Oh."

"The goddess went mad, she wrenched the wool out of her hands, and then punished psyche by giving her, her final task..."

Xx

"And then they finally were immortal and kissed and lived happily ever after!" Harry finally chirped, engulfed by the loud applauds of his class and his teacher's approving glance.

"That was really interesting Harry, did you read the story book by yourself?"

"No, Daddy did. He also told me it's fine to draw circles instead of hearts because I thing they're prettier."

The small boy explained as he handed the circle shaped cards among his peers, a bright smile on his face.

Maybe valentine wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N; I thought a kid friendly version of Eros and psyche wouldn't be too bad, so how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two; The secret ingredient

Harry Potter had been put into stressful situations many times, more than she could possibly count, and definitely more prominent than a simple teenage crisis such as this.

Though, she didn t tend to care about what most teenage girls did in the first place, things like makeup, hideous hairstyles or fawning after the male population of the school for wizardry and witchcraft-which was admittedly a good bunch of them, or so she had heard- had never been part of her adolescent life.

She didn t fuss over her appearances, didn t stress over her clothes and didn t mind to pass on the makeup; she barely had any time for silly nail polishing or learning manicure spells or gauging her eyes out with the eye liner Ginny had hastily passed onto her when she realized Harry didn t have one. Harry was simple, plain and she liked it that way.

Well apparently the said male population didn t have a taste for simple, they rather preferred Lavender Brown s cute doll like face, layered with tons of makeup and her exposed shirt rather than Harry sitting right next to her, dressed in her worn out hand me down clothes that once belonged to her obese cousin-who was also a boy-or her golden rimmed glasses and the mop like nest of unruly hair at the top of her head.

Such materialistic baby men never held her attention and she never devoted a single thought to them or dating one of those boys she never even cared much for dating, as she was either too busy fighting off a dragon or protecting their school from a giant snake with poisonous fangs.

But now she should care. Because first, Valentine was peeking right around the corner and second, ever since last week she had been having the most irrational and the most /inappropriate/ thoughts about a particular boy with pale complexion and a pointy chin.

She didn t even know where it came from, but every time she set eyes on the Slytherin her mouth went dry, a tingle went through her heart and down to her tummy and butterflies threw several parties in her churning stomach. Every time Harry glances at Draco Malfoy, her /supposed/ arch nemesis, she feels the blood rush to her face and form the most embarrassing shade of blush known to human kind.

As this was the case last week, when she had embarrassingly realized just how hot her enemy looked as he was spewing insults at her. Needless to say she lost that fight.

She, then hits herself for not noticing the gorgeous boy sooner; in these last recent years, Malfoy had been adapting well to puberty, the boy s unblemished face, and his lean build made girls drool all over when he passed by, his cocky grin made their hearts throb and his sneer alone had made a few Hufflepuffs drop dead in the hallways

Fawning after Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince was what most girls in her year did. But she wasn t most girls!

Harry and Draco hated each other in every way possible, they got into more fights than any other students, and proceeded to insult each other at every turn, once Harry had been so pissed at Malfoy that she punched him right in the face, breaking the thwart s nose and basking in the satisfying glow of getting to get away with it.

Her relationship with Malfoy was the only one that was defined, had been built upon years of hate and resentment and now she was the one who found herself succumbing to her irrational teenage fever that thrived on her puberty hormones.  
Or it could just be the Valentine air getting to her. She couldn t care any less; she had a problem that she needed to take care of. Preferably before the dreaded day came and ruined her hopes and dreams

Unfortunately after Lockheart s little stunt with the cupids when she was twelve and the twin s utter shamelessness; the tradition had been held up and on Valentine s day every unlucky student had been forced to confront her or his crush one way or another and Harry was not taking any chances.

She still remembered that disastrous poem Ginny had wrote for her on her first year and couldn t bear the humiliation if something similar happened to her.  
As if on cue the boy steered from the stairs and headed down the hallway, immediately drawing the girl s attention from her red head friend and to the bastard strutting down the hall.

Harry bit down on her lips to control the rush of blood that surged into her face and planted a scowl on her face to intensify her hatred.  
Is it hard Potter? Managing to look both like a dork and a four eyed toad at the same time? the boy sneered as he passed and Harry pulled a face.

I ll try to make an effort for you. She spat back, clenching her hands. Malfoy paused, a smirk on his face as he spun on the heel of his expensive polished shoes and strode back to her, Harry stood her ground, quickly throwing a look at Ron to back off.

What is that scar head? Did I hear your forming a full sentence all by yourself? Harry flushed, resisting the urge to grab the boy by the tie and slam her head into his perfect face.

You tell me Malfoy, was it hard for your dear daddy to teach you how? as the insult flew out of her mouth, Harry realized her mistake, the affect only heated up the tension between them.

At least I have one Potter, what do you have to make up for? with the last sneer, Draco shouldered past her and on his way, not noticing Harry s evil glare that followed his every move. Oh she knew exactly how to handle this year s Valentine.

Xx

Draco Malfoy is an absolute git! she spits as she slams the door to her mentor s office, alerting the woman of her student s return.

What have you done again Harriet? the woman asked, looking as composed as ever as she single handedly managed to crush the herbal roots and stir her bubbling potion without taking her eyes off her student.

Huh! What have I done?! That that absolute pain in the butt is exactly what s wrong with the world! Boys like him don t get to have the looks, be rich and /be/ an utter arse to everyone around them! she flopped in her teacher s stool and eyed Serine s shimmering black hair with envy.

Why couldn t she have straight hair like her? What was wrong with the world?

The potion mistress smirked, adding her crushed roots to the blue potion.  
So that s what your totally emergency, it s a matter of life and death was all about, I thought you were looking a place to bury the body. She teased, stirring the potion for the last time before putting a static spell on her cauldron.

Serine! Be serious for a second! Deduce points from him or or suspend him, better yet, expel him!

On what grounds?

Being a prat. She said without missing a beat.

Unfortunately, I can t neither deduce points nor suspend a student, just because you hate them. You shouldn t really concern yourself with your school rival to the point of obsession though the question is... Why are you so angry at him for being what he always had been?

Harry feigned innocence. I m always infuriated with him! This isn t new!

Isn t it? I ve never seen you so frustrated with the boy, is there anything you want to talk about? Maybe concerning a certain grey eyed teen? I do not have a crush on him! she most definitely had a crush on him.

Serine pinched the tip of her nose, shaking her head in mock disappointment. You just admitted to having a crush on the boy. Honestly Harry I taught you better.

Harry scoffed, defiantly crossing her arms over her dainty chest. I do not harbor feelings for Draco sodding Malfoy! He s my arch nemesis! I want the boy dead.

As if realizing what she had just said, she nodded in confirmation. Yes I definitely want him dead because I hate him so much.

Serine looked unconvinced, arching an elegant brow.

Correction; you want him dead because Valentine is coming up and you have a problem. She deadpanned, moving around the stool to get to her desk, as gracefully as ever. Harry sometimes wished that she had some of her grace.

Wa Wait how did you figure that out? she stammered nervously, flushing in shame.

Serine waved her off with a dismissive hand and settled on her chair with a sigh. As I ve always said; your face is like an open book, a five year old could have figured it out.

Whatever. the messy haired teen grumbled.

Serine smirked, leaning her chin on the back of her intertwined hands. So you like Draco Malfoy, hmm, I admit, I didn t see that one coming.

Harry-despite her gloomy mood- was once again awed at her teacher, someone she had always secretly thought of as a mother ever since they got on good terms; she was tall, taller than average with a thing and almost delicate build, but Harry knew that there was nothing delicate about the woman, her shimmering black hair barely brushed her shoulders and her nose reminded Harry of those French royalty she had read in classic novels.

Serine was truly beautiful, unlike her, who looked like a graceless goose that had ran away from a farm and had been attacked by wolves in the way.  
How many times do I have to tell you Serine? I m just concerned that I m being subjected to a horrible prank or under a love potion or something this is quite unusual. Or you just find the boy attractive. At least your body does. Serine said, snorting, and Harry gawked in disbelief.

Oh my god Serine I m not kidding! Try a diagnosis spell, or or interrogate him! There must be something you can do You re a potion mistress! The potion mistress ignored her, smiling slyly as she drew out Harry s crumbled note from earlier and handed it to her. So you sent me a totally emergency, it s a matter of life or death note, just because you think you re drugged?

Yes. Harry couldn t help but feel like a lunatic as she said this.

She glanced at her with something akin to sympathy. I know that I might not be the first person you would go to for boy problems Harriet but I think confronting Draco would be more advisable in this situation, while considering the alternate circumstances might be too humiliating for you.

So you re not going to help me.

Her face hardened but her tone remained soft and as motherly as the stern woman could manage. Talk to him Harriet, and if I were you, I would do it before things get out of hand.

But Harriet did not intend to do that, in fact she wanted nothing to do with the blonde haired boy if she could help it, this stupid crush was just that, a stupid, passing crush that probably wouldn t last for more than a week or two. Plenty of time before Valentine came up.

In the meantime, she just had to figure out if she was somehow drugged or under Draco s influence; every day passed and Harry found herself secretly drooling after the boy along with everyone else, every class passed with her rejoicing in the boy s angelic (she later gagged-more like devilish-) face or sometimes trying to imagine him without a sneer on his face.

She didn t talk to Serine for about a whole week, before finding the courage or rather be pathetic enough to go crying by her office, her face looking blotched and disgusting; she had been in another fight with the Slytherin and as much as she loathed to admit it, Malfoy s remarks had really hurt her, and her crush had almost nothing to do with it, Valentine was right around the corner and her fight with Draco that day, warned her of what laid ahead if the supposed day finally came.

Harry, you have to tell him, do it privately or write him a note I m sure deep down, the boy has some feelings for you too. Serine doesn t coddle her, and Harry loves that about her. She says everything in a matter of fact tone and her plans were always flawlessly designed.

I cannot! What if he laughs at me like today?! What if he tells everyone?! Or worse what if you re right?! she bawled, wiping the snot dangling from her chin with her sleeve. Serine handed her a handkerchief, looking utterly disgusted.

Write him a letter or write him a poem, Harry, I know that it must be hard, but I also imagine that the embarrassment would be harder to bear if it happens in front of everyone.

Why does it have to be this way? Can t I ditch Valentine or go back in time and made sure I never fell in love?

You know it doesn t work like that Harry, the cupids deliver the message whether you were there or not, unfortunately I couldn t convince Albus to put a stop to it you re on your own.

Thanks Serine, that s really helpful! she spewed out sarcastically and the woman rolled her eyes.

Valentine is only two days away child, I don t want you to regret this day for the rest of your life, I want you to look back and regret the things you have done, instead of wondering what would have happened if you hadn t done it.

Stop being cryptic, I can t tell if you re being mean if you re cryptic. Serine patted her shoulder once and then helped her stand up.

Go and write that letter Harry, maybe you can even send him some chocolate?

Harry glanced at her mentor incredulously. Send him /chocolate/? Who does he thing he is for me to send him /chocolate/?

Forget it. Serine told her, looking not only disappointed but regretful.

Two days passed in a flash, it happened so fast that Harriet was somehow lost in the middle, still trying to find a solution, only to find herself waking up to a pink fuzzy ball over her eyes.

She gasped and scrambled out of her rumpled bed, eyeing the decorations around their dorms in disbelief. It couldn t be! She thought frantically, today couldn t be the day!

Still in a state of undress, the sixteen year old teen, eyed the empty but hideously decorated dorms and ran out of the room in a flurry of horror and dismay etched on her face.

Students turned and stared at her with wide eyes at every turn, some couples stopped mid kissing and glanced at her wild appearances. Harry ignored it all and ran for the Great hall, if she could just get to the stupid cupid fast enough

She had no such luck though as she panted and made her way through the gigantic double doors with a heave.

There stood Draco Malfoy, eyes uncharacteristically wide in horror and his jaw almost hitting a floor as a cute chubby cupid was floating in front of him reading off a golden scroll. Every single person was watching them, the cupid, Draco Malfoy and her, in her pink pajamas.

The cupid smiled sweetly and Harry s stomach recoiled, as she could only stand and watch in horror as the scene unfolded.

.. Roses are red her face flushed.

Violets are blue here it comes she thought, though everyone seemed to have figured it out by now.

Potter never imagined

To fall in love with you!

Every eye turned to her at the end and Harry held their gaze only for a moment before turning and walking away numbly. She expected Draco to start sneering and jeering at her any moment now before a similar cupid appeared before her.

Roses are red it couldn t be. She thought is disbelief.

Violets are blue! no. way.

Draco Malfoy fancies

The green eyed doe.

Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ; prologue

" Where is he?! " Sirius Black came, halting to the room, nearly knocking James down as he eagerly made his way to the couch.

Way to greet your best friend, pad foot. James grumbled rubbing his sore arm.

Sirius waved him off, opening his arms, waiting for Lily to hand over the baby.

Come on kiddo! Meet your favorite uncle! Sirius cooed. Remus entered the room with a smug grin on his face.

Oh! Look Harry! It's uncle moony! Lily said sarcastically. Sirius glared at the woman mockingly, his waiting arms still open. Lily grinned and handed his son to Sirius.

Aww! You look just like James! He exclaimed, seeing Harry's black mop and his rosy cheeks. Just remember one thing prongs, I'm your favorite! Sirius said bouncing the baby in his arms.

If you're going to be his favorite, God help us all. Remus said, shaking his head.

Oh shut it Remy! I'm going to teach him how to be a heartthrob when he grows up, just like his uncle paddy! Sirius said, his gray eyes were wild with enthusiasm. He doesn't need to learn, it's in his genes. James put in, smugly putting an arm around Lily's shoulder. Lily swatted his hand away, looking unimpressed.  
If you mean your genes, then that boy needs all the help he can get. Peter rolled his eyes, entering the room, flower in his hands.

Oh shut it flower boy! Surely you don't mean his taste in woman? Lily threatened, shaking her finger at him.

Harry sucked at his thumb, oblivious of the conversation going on around him.

Of course not, I meant his abysmal talent in dating. Peter played along, placing the flowers on the table.

The other three except James nodded grimly. Fifth year Valentine, banquet of poisonous dragon heart that accidentally turned out to look like lilies? Remus said, his face drawn in a grimace at remembering the event.

Oh come on! James protested, feeling rather put out.  
The idiot didn't know I was allergic to them. Lily grunted, glaring at her husband.

And then you stomped your way into the common room, red in the face with rashes all over your body you looked downright scary that s when you earned yourself the rabid doe title. Best Valentine of my life. Sirius said, snickering.

James got up, and took Harry away from Sirius, patting the baby on his back as Harry snuggled on his father's shoulder.

I will not let you poison my son's mind with this... Atrocious lies! James exclaimed, huffing.

There is always time for us Jamie. We have all the time in the world. Sirius said, still smirking.

Xx

What are you doing? James asked, upon seeing his one year old son and his best friend covered in flour and something brown, that James desperately wished was chocolate.

Making cake! Sirius answered as he added more flour to the bowl, while Harry was eating sugar off the counter with his sugar coated hand in his mouth as he happily devoured the thing.

James narrowed his eyes. It s not going to blow up again, is it? He asked, hesitantly entering the kitchen.

Of course not! Sirius said, acting like he was hurt by James' statement.

Rolling his eyes, James took a sit at the table. You do know, that Harry isn't supposed to eat that, right? James said, eyeing his son as he ate the sugar, Harry gave a toothy grin.

Dada! He exclaimed, raising his sugary hand toward him.

What you doing buddy? James asked, ruffling his floured covered hair.

Cake! Harry exclaimed happily, his chubby hands sending gusts of flour and sugar as he waved his arms.

Why? James asked Sirius who was busy licking the wooden spoon clean of any remained chocolate.

It s Remus's birthday! Sirius stressed. It has to be perfect. He continued.

Which one, the cake, or the prank you're putting in it? James asked sarcastically. Getting up to clean up piles of dirty bowls and dishes that were left on the table. Lily would kill them if she found this mess.

The prank of course! What? You thought I would bake this thing otherwise? Sirius said, pointing at the goo like substance in the bowl. Poor Remus. James muttered, as he levitated the dishes into the sink.

Don t you poor Remus me! It's not like you're not pranking him yourself! You re guilty as sin! Almost as much as I am! Sirius said, mixing the goo while Harry babbled nonsense to his favorite stuffed toy Delphi who was also covered in flour.

James shook his head, and sighed, it was days like this when he felt like the heavy weight sitting on his shoulders would lift, even if for a minute. He smiled.

Harry was handing the licked wooden spoon back to Sirius who put it in the mixture, delving into the mixture with both hands. James didn't want to ruin their mood, to tell them the news, to tell Sirius that... That he...

James closed his eyes, he couldn't think about it. To tell Sirius the real reason of their meeting. He had met with Dumbledore that very day, the old man told him all about The Prophesy, insisted that it must stay a secret.

He said that Harry was the chosen one, his little baby boy, figniting that ruthless monster. James shuddered, his eyes still on Harry, who was elbow deep in the bowl, trashing his hands in it, splashing goo all over the counter.

How was he supposed to tell Lily? She'd be devastated.

Something wrong? Sirius muttered, peering in James' eyes. His eyes searching James'.

Yeah. James muttered back.

Sirius handed the spoon to Harry who was still babbling to Delphi and walked to the other side of the counter, sitting next to James.

James... I know that look. He muttered, muttered because he didn't want Harry to hear their conversation.

Harry was a very emotional child, sensed emotions way too easily, emphasized with them and probably even felt them. Their son was an empath.  
James didn t want his son to sense his feelings, to feel the utter devastation and helplessness.

They found out when they found Harry crying near their injured cat, clutching his hand, as the cat clutched at his paw, moaning. Lily insisted that it was a gift, and they should be grateful, but James wasn't so sure about that anymore. He shook his head as he realized Sirius was talking.

What? he asked.

James, what happened? What did Dumbledore want? Sirius said his flour smudged face, serious.

Nothing. James muttered his hazel eyes set on the counter.

James. Sirius prodded, holding James' chin, titling it up so he would face Sirius.

It s about Harry. James blurted out, his tone shaky and scared. Sirius looked bewildered, his head snapped back to Harry, who was splashing his hands in the bowl, given up on the spoons.

What about him? Sirius asked his tone anxious and frantic.

James exhaled snakingly. Dumbledore... He..." James's stuttered, his throat suddenly dry.

Is something wrong with him? Sirius asked, grabbing James by the shoulders. Harry's head shot up sensing anxiety radiating off the men in waves. Dada? Paddy? He asked, his little brows frowned and his mouth set in s sad frown.

James threw a lopsided grin to his son. It s okay baby, why don't you mix the cake a little more? James said, praying that this would work. It did, Harry went back to his work, oblivious to the men watching him with relief.

There s something I need to tell you. Later. James said, his eyes burning into Sirius's. Sirius got the hint. He stood and walked to Harry, scooping up the boy easily. Harry protested; kicking and trashing in Sirius's arms.

Now there buddy, how about we have a little bath, while daddy does all the boring work, huh? Sirius said, catching James's eyes from the last time as he left the kitchen.

Harry whined and cried all the way up, demanding that they come back for Delphi. James waved his wand again, levitating everything to the sink.  
He then picked up the bowl and emptied the substance with a wave of his wand. It wasn't edible anyway. He shrugged as he cleaned the counter and the floor with a quick scourgify.

He sank back in his chair, Delphi in his hands. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, what would happen now? He thought, what about their lives? Lily? James gulped. What if Voldemort found them?

That's ridiculous, his mind snapped. But what if death eaters kidnapped his wife? Or merlin forbids, what if someone kidnaps his baby? James would die; he knew that much, if anything happened to his friends, to Lily, to his precious son... Harry.

He would die, he would never be the same again, even the thought made him want to throw up.

I m home! a voice sang, entering the kitchen, Lilly fumbled in with the groceries. She set them on the counter carelessly and sat on James's lap, scaring the wits out of him.

Lilly! James exclaimed, surprised to see his wife back home so soon.

James! Lilly mocked in the same tone, pecking her husband on the lips.

Where s prongsy? She asked, her emerald green eyes shining into his.  
Taking a bubble bath. James answered mindlessly. Pressing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

Alone? Lilly raised her eyebrows. Gee, James. I knew you liked our son to be independent, but he's a little young for bathing alone, don't you think? She teased, finally getting off his lap.

He s with Sirius. James said.

Oh that little menace is here already? Lilly grumbled, putting the groceries away.

Which one, your son or Sirius? James asked, cracking a smile at Lilly.

Why Harry of course. Lilly answered sarcastically.

I really hope you hadn't touched the cake yet. She grumbled as she checked the fridge for the said cake.

You made cake? James asked in surprise.

Of course I did. It's Remus's birthday; please don't tell me you forgot? Lilly asked, eyeing James warily.

No... I just thought... He was going to explain but was cut off by a hyper Sirius and a sugar high Harry making their way to the kitchen.

Well, if it isn't Lilly bug, gracing us with her presence? Sirius called, entering the kitchen, Harry in his arms.

MOMMY! Harry giggled, wriggling his way out of Sirius's firm hold. Lilly opened her arms, hugging Harry to her chest as he snuggled in happily.

Wait a second... Lilly said as she looked down at her son, her eyes narrowed.

Why was Harry taking a bath again? He had one this morning. She said, eyeing the guilty looking men suspiciously.

He accidentally stumbled into a bag of flour and something I think was chocolate? Sirius answered, causally sitting next to James.

And why was that? Lilly asked.

Cake! Harry giggled again in her arms.

Did you give him sugar again? Lilly screeched. Her eyes were filled with rage.

It s not what you think... Sirius tried to explain... Backing away from Lilly.

I had nothing to do with it! James said frantically.

Oh you two little... She yelled, following them around with Harry in her arms.

Xx

James, what are we going to do? she said, leaning against the counter top, her hands rubbing her tired face.

I don't know. He muttered, feeling rather embarrassed for no reason.

She sighed, rubbing her temples; she looked up, her huge green eyes glazed with tears that didn t dare stream down her face.

Are you absolutely certain...? That Harry..." she trailed off, her gaze turning toward the kitchen door, which led to the living room where Harry was playing loudly with Sirius and Remus.

Yes. Albus...said, 'The Prophesy' is real. James replied, also staring at the door.

But...who knows if it's reliable or not! James even you know that Trelawney is a fraud. It could be a trick! Lily exclaimed, her brows drawn in a frown and her forehead wrinkled in anger.

Albus said..." James was cut off by Lily again.

Albus can be wrong! Trelawney is a fraud, doing anything, stepping on any level to get that damned job! You know she would! What if she was lying?! What if she's a deatheater herself?!"Lily hissed, her hands fisted on her apron defiantly.

You think I don't know that? James snapped, just as angrily. You think that I haven't considered those options?! Lily we cannot take any chances! We cannot just ignore this! I'm as angry as you are; I hate this as much as you do! But I'm not taking any chances... Not when Harry's involved. " Lily shook her head. What are we going to do? she muttered, pulling at her hair frustratingly.

I don't know. James answered, his tone resigned and tired.

We can go in hiding. Lily suggested after a few moments.  
Where? James asked just to humor her.

One of the Potter states. " she suggested.

James shook his head. Too obvious.

Petunia s house. " she said.

They re muggles, not to mention she hates you. James answered, sitting sprawled on his chair.

She doesn't /hate/ me. Lily argued half-heartedly.

You re right, she abhors you. James joked.

James! Lily exclaimed.

What about Grimmauld place? James asked. It was Lily's turn to shake her head.

No, Regulus is still there, lurking. She remembered her conversation with Sirius a few days back, when he simply stated that they couldn't use his house as a vault, since his brother was still residing in the house.

Remus s? Lily asked, tapping her chin.

Too small, for us. Not to mention way too obvious. James said, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

James.

I know, don't give up though... We'll find a solution. James answered, still engrossed in cleaning his glasses.

James. Lily repeated in a frantic tone.

I told you we find something. We can always crash at Peter's place. James muttered, pushing his glasses on his face.

No, James... We can stay here, the Fidelious charm. Sirius could be the secret keeper. Lily said, finally getting James ' attention.

Fidelious, here? he asked skeptically.

Sure, no one knows where we live anyway, the sooner we do it the better. Lily answered, finally getting hopeful at the prospect of finding a solution.

But, what happens to Sirius or Remus, or Peter? It's so obvious that we'll make them secret keepers, what if Voldemort captures them? James asked dubiously.  
They can change places as well or they can just move in; we can all stay here... If they agree to stay of course. Lily said thoughtfully, obviously imagining her life with the other three marauders lurking in her house.

Of course they will .Sirius would be the secret keeper? James asked, standing up as he paced around the kitchen restlessly.

Or Remus... They were always better at dueling. She answered, taking her apron off her waist.

I ll contact Dumbledore. She said. James nodded.  
I ll talk to guys, would you mind taking Harry with you? James asked, he didn't want his son feeling the negative emotions that would take place in the house soon enough.

Sure. She answered, kissing her husband quickly as she rushed out of the kitchen.

Lily? the messy haired man called out.

Te amo. He mumbled. Her face brightened up with a small grin.

Te quoque am. She replied.

Xx Pick a boo! James exclaimed, jumping out from his hiding place. Harry fell to the ground, giggling. James rushed to Harry and gathered the small bundle in his arms.

You wanna see magic?! He asked as he bounced Harry up and down.

Magi " Harry mumbled in awe. It wasn't an everyday aqueous to Harry when his parents used magic just from him. Sure they waved their wands all the time, but they didn't usually do cool things; like making Delphi fly or making beautiful bubbles.

Harry clapped his hands happily, urging his Dada to do magic.

James chuckled, placing Harry on the couch.

Lily's head peered out of the kitchen. Guys are coming over tonight James, I hope you hadn't forgotten again, did you bath Harry? she asked loudly, rolling her eyes as she heard Harry rambling about magic and bubbles.

It was his favorite word. Bubbles, he said it before he could say Dada.

Uhh... James stuttered, as he grimaced, taking a look at his filthy son.

Of course I didn't, what do you take me for? A responsible parent? James shouted back after some thinking.

You really want me to answer that? Lily shouted back, her tone amused.

No, I don't. James mumbled. He waved his wand and muttered a quick spell. Colorful bubbles shot out of his wand, Harry's huge green eyes widened as he saw bubbles flying all around him, in different shapes and different colors, he sworn that he found one that looked just like Delphi.

Harry clapped his hands and laughed, trying to burst the bubbles closest to him.

Suddenly a sinking feeling settled in his tummy. An emotion he couldn't explain, but he could tell it was bad.

It hurt so bad that Harry started crying instantly. James panicked, dropping his wand to the ground as he scooped up Harry in his arms, cradling the baby. Lily ran into the living room, her favorite apron still tightened around her waist.

What happened? she asked, reaching for Harry.

I don't know! James said frantically, trying to calm Harry.

Harry cried harder.

Mamma! Dada! The child sobbed, Lilly and James helplessly tried to calm the hysteric child, checking him to see if he was hurt or not.

"Shh, there baby... It's Okay." Lilly tried to reassure her son, Harry was a quiet child, and she dared say that he hasn't ever cried like this before.

Bad. Harry mumbled, hiding his face in her mother's neck. Lilly frowned trying to check over her son again.

Lilly... James muttered, his eyes were glued to the window. Her head snapped to his.

Go. He said, the door exploded, wooden shreds were everywhere. Lily bolted to her feet, running upstairs as fast as she could. She heard James shouting behind her, also running.

Go Lilly! Go! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him back! Run! James Potter shouted, he looked over his wand holster. Only to see it empty, it was downstairs, on the ground, near the couch.

James's heart sank as he fisted his hands and charged at the hooded figure with an enraged howl.

Wife and son. Wife and son. Lily and Harry his mind repeated in alarm.

He heard his son sobbing as he was taken to his room, he saw as the hooded figure took out his wand and raised it towards him effortlessly. He felt all the love he could muster for his wife and son, for his friends, praying that they would survive. And he took his final breath as the green light shot him in the chest. Lily chocked back a sob as she heard a figure hit the ground with a loud thump. She staggered back gazing at Harry as she fumbled in her apron's pocket, trying to find her wand.

It wasn't there, no, Lilly thought as she realized she had left her wand in the kitchen, almost dropped it when she heard Harry crying. She rushed back to the crib, Harry was whimpering, clutching his stuffed toy to his chest.

" mamma. " he mumbled, raising his hands, ready to be picked up.

She knelt on the ground facing the crib. " Listen Harry, mommy wants you to listen very carefully, ok honey? " she said, grabbing Harry's hand as he sucked his other thumb.

" I love you so much, Dada loves you so much, wait for uncle Paddy, ok? Wait for Remy. Harry would you do that for me? Don't go with anyone else, just paddy and Remy. Just remember that if anything happens to us, we loved you so much, you're so loved, and you re so strong and beautiful... You're the most beautiful thing I have seen Harry. Stay strong baby. " She said. The door barged open, but it didn't explode. Lily stood covering the crib with her body. The hooded figure stalked in, his wand was firmly pointed at Lily's chest.

" Stand aside. " the voice commanded, it was inhuman and hoarse.

" Please, not my baby. " she pleaded, still standing in front of the crib.

" Stand aside you foolish girl! Stand aside! " The harsh voice snapped.

" No. I'll do anything, anything... Please not Harry! Not my baby! " She said, tears streaming down her face.

" Last chance mudblood. Stand. Aside. " The voice threatened, his wand still pointed at her.

She shook her head as she silently prayed for her son to live. Harry sobbed loudly, so loud that he was almost screaming. Lily took the chance and launched herself at the figure but she was too late, a green light shot out of the wand and hit the mother in the head, as she fell to ground.

The green light, hit the sobbing baby in the crib. Harry went silent almost instantly, his eyes wide as blood dripped down his chin. The spell suddenly back fired, sending the hooded figure flying to the wall. Harry clutched Delphy, still whimpering.

" Mamma, daddy. " he said, looking at his mommy's unmoving figure sprawled on the ground.

A black robbed man barged in minutes after, taking big gulps of breathes as he saw mommy lying prone on the ground. He leaned on the wall as he fell to his knees right next to mommy.

He hugged her to his chest sobbing, Harry just looked, blood dripping down his chin as he watched the man stand and leave after crying. Harry sat, clutching Elphy as he just stared at the wall.

Sometime later, he heard a familiar voice calling. Harry's head snapped up, to see his uncle Paddy staring at mommy and then at him, relief flooded upon his face, as soon as he saw that Harry was alive. He rushed to the crib picking Harry and Elphy up.

" Oh prongs! Its ok, Shh... Its ok, I'm here now. " Sirius mumbled, pushing Harry's head in his chest so he wouldn't see Lily's dead body on the floor. " Dada? " Harry's muffled voice called.

" No, Harry, not now. Let's get you out of here, Shh... " Sirius was so distraught that he forgot to pack some clothes or necessaries for Harry, he just picked the kid up head pressed to his chest once more as they exited the room and walked in the hallway.

" Sirius'? Is that you'? " A gruff voice called down the stairs. Sirius rushed down the stairs as he heard Hagrid calling him. Passing over James' body with his own eyes closed.

" Hagrid. " he breathed.

" Sirius', oh thank merlin Harry's alive. What about... About? " Hagrid trailed off, looking sown at the distraught man.

" Dead, both of them. " Sirius confirmed. Traitorous tears leaking out of his eyes.

" Can you take care of the...the...bodies? I need to take Harry to Remus. " Sirius said nervously, as he saw the giant shift on his feet.

" Actually... I'm her' to fetch 'Array. Dumbledore' orders. " The giant stated just as nervously.

Sirius nodded, after all Dumbledore knew best. Sirius handed Harry to Hagrid, Hagrid crouched down to Sirius's eyes level, Harry in his arms.

" I'll see you soon, alright prongsy? Uncle moony and I will fetch you as soon as possible. " Sirius vowed, handing Delphy to Harry.

" Paddy? " Harry asked, his voice uncertain, and shaky.

" I'll come for you, I'll promise. " Sirius repeated.

" How are you going to take him to Dumbledore? " Sirius asked, once Hagrid stood.

" I... Uh...wanted to apparate to the grounds... " Hagrid said, cradling Harry in his huge arms.

Sirius shook his head, "Don't, Harry gets sick, you can take my motorbike. " he suggested faintly, eyes not seeing and ears still ringing he handed the keys to the half giant.

Hagrid nodded gratefully as he exited the house, Harry crying for Sirius in his arms.  
Sirius sighed as he found James's wand fallen next to the couch.

Things will never be the same again.


End file.
